Expanding Horizons Wiki
Welcome to the Expanding Horizons Wiki This wiki is dedicated to the technology and ships featured in the story Expanding Horizons on FanFiction.net. Expanding Horizons is based on the "What if?" ideal common in fanfiction. In this case, Earth is influenced by a First One race called the Kirishiacs in the Babylon 5 universe. The Kirishiacs are known as the "last" of the First Ones and are acknowledged as the masters of gravity. Earth's history is modified slightly by their appearance and the changes cause the original timeline to spiral away from the canon storyline of the Babylon 5 series. The story can be found at: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8364469/1/Expanding-Horizons Background History Much of the information concerning the backstory of the Babylon 5 universe is taken from the Agents of Gaming (AoG) supplement Wars of the Ancients along with Wars of the Centauri Republic. Both supplements feature a good bit of the background history of the pre-history of the Babylon 5 universe along with events that happened during the 20th and 21st Centuries. The Kirishiacs are a non-humanoid species measuring to a height of around seven meters tall and featuring numerous hearts and a distributed nervous system. Their homeworld has an incredibly high gravity and they have to use encounter suits that have been described as powered armor by other races. They had to develop a control over gravity due to their beginnings on such a high gravity world. Wars of the Ancients details the ascension of the "last" of the First Ones, the Kirishiacs, into a galaxy inhabited by other First Ones of various powers. The Kirishiacs are a war-like race that "found" the technology to enter hyperspace on their own (other races had also done so and were counted as First Ones, while other "younger" races were given the knowledge to find hyperspace by other more advanced races). The benchmark of entering hyperspace on their own merits was considered to be the defining step in a race's development that gave them the "standing" as a First One. Other races had been able to advance to this level, but only with intereference by another race. The Kirishiacs, upon achieving hyperspace technology, immediately went to war with their fellow First Ones. At first the isolation of the First Ones from the rest of the galaxy allowed the Kirishiacs to gain vast amounts of territory and it can be assumed that they were also able to gain some examples of technology used by the other races (an assumption made for this reality). It was only after they expanded too far that the First Ones began to take notice. The other First Ones began to unite and brought the war to the Kirishiacs and eventually forced them back to their own territory. In this timeline, the Shadows (one of the oldest races, acknowledged as third behind Lorien and the Triad in age and power), took the Kirishiac's actions as an affront to their sovreignty and decided to make an example of them. During the Great War fought between the Vorlon's and Shadow's proxies (of which the Minbari and Markab remain out of those races that took part) in the Terran 13th Century (~1260), the Shadows moved against the Kirishiacs. Their vastly more powerful technology was used to batter the Kirishiacs into submission. The Kirishiacs lost all of their colonies along with all of their possessions. The victorious Shadows chose, just prior to their defeat after Babylon 4 was moved by the Vorlons to that time period, to imprison the Kirishiac in an insignificant star system with a single yellow star and nine planets (I remain of the school of thought where the Sol system has nine planets). They were purposely marooned on the outer gas giants as they closely resembled the homeworld of the Kirishiacs (they came into being on a planetary system that featured extremely high gravity) with the ruling council put on Jupiter and smaller groups on the rest of the gas giants. This explains why the Shadows left behind several of their ships as guards, but their periods of inactivity left these ships inert. It would not be until the later years of the 19th Century when humanity began to experiment with radio equipment that these waves would be detected by the Kirishiacs and they chose to send out emissaries to the third planet from the yellow sun. This period of time in humanity's history was characterized by extreme change in technologies and was "helped" along by covert insertions by the Kirishiacs. Earth's (later to be known by the ancient name of Terra) technology would change completely by the insertion of operatives using technologies spoon fed by the Kirishiacs. Rather than having the technology "given" to them, scientists would instead have equations and ideas given and it would be up to them to determine what would happen. The Kirishiacs who chose to masquerade on Terra picked the roles as children or loved ones to insert themselves into society instead of an original plan that called for "replacing" (read: murdering) some of the top scientists. The technology upgrades cause a world to be completely different from the canon timeline. These changes culminate in humanity taking on the role of surrogates for the Kirishiacs and eventually becoming the Masters of Gravity. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Resources Category:Technology Category:Ships